The Haunted Hotel
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: i went with my parents to transilvania and i thought it would be just another cool trip but thats when the horror started.
1. INTRODUCTION

WHENEVER MY GRANNY USED TO TELL STORIES ABOUT  
  
VAMPIRES OR GHOSTS.I USED TO LAUGH AT THEM BUT AFTER OUR TRIP TO TRANSILVANIA. I REALLY STARTED TO BELIEVE IN THEM.  
  
IT BEGAN IN A HOT SUMMER MORNING. THE FAMILILAR VOICE OF MY MOTHER BECKNING ME TO WAKE UP "CHRYSS DARLING, WAKE UP TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL ". I SAT UP IN BED AND RUBBED MY EYES.EVEN IN MY COTTON PAJAMAS I COULD STILL FEEL THE SUNS HOTNESS ON MY BACK.MY MATRESS AND PILLOW WERE WET WITH SWEAT.THE SUN RAYS PENETRATED MY GLASS WINDOW BATHING ALL MY STUFF IN ITS GOLDEN LIGHT.I SIGHED AND GOT OUT OF BED.I CHANGED INTO A BROWN SPICE GIRLS TOP AND PUT ON CREAM COLOURED SHORTS AND WENT DOWN FOR BREAKFAST.MY ELEVEN YEAR OLD BROTHER SAT AT THE TABLE DEVOURING A PLATE OF COOKIES. "HEY" I SAID AND I RUSHED TOWARDS HIM AND GRABBED A COOKIE "WERE YOU PLANNING ON EATING THESE ALL BY YOURSELF"?.I DEMANDED. "ME, NO."HE SAID INNOCENTLY.I ROLLED MY EYES. SOMETIMES ETON CAN BE SUCH A PAIN.WE MOSTLY NEVER AGREE ON ANY THING OR IN OTHER WORDS WE FIGHT A LOT .MY BROTHER HAS A ROUND FACE AND BROWN EYES.HE IS SLIGHTLY ON THE PLUMMER SIDE, HE LOOKS MORE LIKE MY MOTHERWHILE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER .I AM THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. I AM ALSO SKINNY, MOM ALWAYS TELLING ME TO GAIN SOME WEIGHT.I HAVE BROWNISH BLACK EYES AND CURLY BLACK HAIR ALL THE WAY TO MY SHOULDERS. "HI, GOOD MORNING". I TURNED AROUND. DAD WAS WALKING TOWARDS THE DINNING TABLE. ''HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING ?.HE ASKED. "OKAY". MY BROTHER ANSWERED HIM WIPING SWEAT OFF HIS BROW.HE COMPLAINS ABOUT THE HEAT MORE THAN ME. "DAD,IT IS SO HOT HERE"I COMPLAINED. "THIS YEAR COULD WE PLEASE GO TO SOMEPLACE COOL".WE GO ON A HOLIDAY EVERY YEAR.DAD WORKS AT THE AIRPORT SO WE GET FREE TICKETS. "YEAH!MY BROTHER AGREED,WHERE ARE WE GOING THIS YEAR.?" "UHHH.THIS YEAR WE ARE GOING TO TRANSILVANIA." "COOL,TRANSILVANIA,BUT ISN'T IT HAUNTED."I ASKED.I AM INTO HORROR STUFF.I LOVE VAMPIRES THE BEST OF ALL. "OH CHRISTINA,YOU BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY HORROR MOVIES ." ETON SCOFFED. "YEAH,ANYWAY MAYBE THEY HAVE SOME HORROR MOVIES THERE." I REPLIED. "YEAH,YOU AND YOUR HORROR MOVIES." MY DAD JOKED.LITTLE DID I KNOW THAT THIS HOLIDAY WAS GOING TO BE LIKE A HORROR MOVIE FOR ME.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked my story.if there is is way could you please tell me if you liked it.i shall post the next chapters some time later.bye. 


	2. CHAPTER 1

WE ARRIVED AT THE TRANSILVANIA AIRPORT.THE WEATHER WAS NICE AND WARM, A COOL BREEZE WAS BLOWING .I LOSENED MY JACKET . "WHERE ARE WE GOING STAY?".I ASKED MY FATHER. "IN A HOTEL"HE ANSWERED.WE TOOK A TAXI TO OUR HOTEL.ON THE WAY, WE STOOPED TO DO A LITTLE BIT OF SHOPPING.AS I WAS LOOKING AT A PAIR OF NEW SNEAKERS A MAN CAME UP TO ME "HI, I AM THE STORE HELPER! CAN I HELP YOU ?. "UHH..NO.I ANSWERED QUICKLY "I WAS JUST.. BROWZING". "OH, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND.ARE YOU NEW HERE." "YES, WE JUST CAME HERE FOR A HOLIDAY."I ANSWERED.HE FROWNED.HIS EYES BECAME MENASING.HE CURVED HIS LOWER LIP.I SUDDENLY FELT AFRAID.A COLD SHIVER RAN DOWN MY SPINE."WELL JUST HEED THIS WARNING.STAY AWAY FROM THE MOUNTAINS." "WHY"I ASKED HIM. "BECAUSE IT IS BEING HAUNTED BY THE MONSTER BEYOND THIS WORLD.  
  
I SAT IN SILENCE AS HE TOLD THE STORY."ONCE AN ARCHEOLOGEIST NAMED STANLEY WAS EXPLORING THE MOUNTAINS WHEN HE ACCIDENTLY STUMBLED APONE AMONTER, FROZEN FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS.HE DUG IT UP AND TOOK IT TO THE MARSHMALLOW INN.HE WENT TO HIS ROOM NO 188.IT WAS BEGINNING TO GET A LITTLE CHILLY SO HE BUILT A NICE WARM FIRE. BUT AS YOU KNOW IN THE LAWS OF SCIENCE HEAT MELTS ICE BUT HE HAD FORGOTTEN THAT.WHILE HE SAT THERE AT THERE AT HIS FAVIROTE CHAIR ,HE RESEARCHED THE HISTORY OPF THE MONSTER HE HAD FOUND.LEGEND HAS IT THAT THE MONTER WAS ONE OF SATANS MINIONS SENT TO EARTH TO CREATE HAVOC AMONG GODS CHILDREN.HE WAS SO ABSORED IN HIS RESEARCH THAT HE FORGOT ABOUT THE MONTER.VERY SLOWLY DRIP BY DRIP THE ICE BEGAN TO MELT.STANLEY DID NOT NOTICE THE DROPS THE NICE WARM FIRE HAD PUT HIM TO SLEEP.AT 9:00 WHEN HE WOKE UP THE FIRE HAD DIED DOWN. "ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE, WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THERE IS AN ACCIDENT I AND NO ONE MUST GO OUT DURING THIS PERIOD,WE HAVE BOLTED THE DOORS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH US. THIS IS THE INN MANGER SPEAKING."HE WAS JUST GRUMBLING UNDER HIS BREATH WHEN SUDDENLY HE HEARD A ROAR HE SPUN AROUND TO FACE THE MONSTER.HE WAS TEN FEET,HIS FLESH WAS ROTTING,GIVING A PUTRID SMELL AND ON HIS UPPER LIP HE HAD TWO BIG CURVING TUSKS.STANLEY TRIED TO SCREAM BUT NO SOUND CAME OUT HE WAS PARALIZED WITH FEAR.WITH ONE SWIPE OF HIS HAIRY PAW HE KNOCKED STANLEY'S HEAD CLEAN OUT OF HIS NECK.  
  
HE GRUNTED HAPPILY AS HE FEASTED ON STANLEY'S DEAD BODY,BUT AFTER THAT FEAST HE WAS STILL HUNGRY.NOW THIS MONSTER WAS SMART AS HE WAS EVIL SO HE QUIETLY WENT DOWN THE STEPS TO THE LOUNGE WHERE EVERYONE WAS GATHERED TO WARM UP BY THE FIRE OR TO EAT FOOD OR HAVE A CHAT.THE MONSTER CAME BURSTING IN AND SNARLED AT THEM .SOME OF THEM SCREAMED AND SOME JUST STOOD THERE PARALIZED.THEY ALL WENT RUNNING SCREAMING TRYING TO FIND A WAY ESCAPE BUT IT WAS NO USE THEY WERE LOCKED IN WITH A MONSTER.THE MONSTER WAS IMORTAL SO THERE WAS NO MEANS OF KILLING IT.LATER WHEN THE POLICE DUG UP THE INN.ALL THEY FOUND WAS THAT THE WHOLE PLACE WAS TRASHED AND THERE WERE SKELETONS STARING LIFESLY AT THEM.AND ON THE WALL OFF THE INN THERE WAS A MESSAGE WRITTEN IN BLOOD.WHICH READ "THESE MOUNTAINS NOW BELONG TO ME!"SO THESE MOUNTAINS HAVE BEEN HAUNTED EVER SINCE".HE FINSHED. "NONE OF THE LOCAL PEOPLE DARE TO GO THERE."I SAT IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MOMENTS. "CHRYSS,ARE YOU COMING"MY MOTHERS VOICE MADE ME JUMP.MY BROTHER WALKED TOWARDS ME. "CHRYSS,ARE YOU COMING"?HE DEMANDED. "YES"I TOLD HIM. "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO"ETON ASKED. "TO THIS STORE HELPER"I TOLD HIM.I TURNED TO THE MAN AND GASPED.HE WAS NOT THERE. "WHAT STORE HELPER"HE ASKED.I STARED OPENMOUTHED AT THE SPOT WHERE THE MAN SHOULD HAVE BEEN SITTING. "CHRYSS,LETS GO"ETON SAID.AS WE WALKED OUT I GLANCED BACK AT THE STORE.I GASPED.HE WAS STANDING THERE.LOOKING AT ME IN SCOWLING AT ME.HIS UPPER LIP WAS CURVED INTO A SNEER.HE SEND A CHILL UP MY SPINE "CHRYSS,COME ON"MY MOTHER SAID TO ME.THEY WERE LOADING OUR BAGS INTO A TAXI.AS WE GOT IN I TURNED TO THE MAN.HE WASN'T THERE ANYMORE.WEIRED I TOLD MYSELF.WHY WAS THAT GUY STARING AT ME IN SUCH A CREEPY KIND OF WAY.NO WAY THAT STORY COULD BE TRUE.COULD IT? COULD IT?. "CHRYSS IS FALLING ASLEEP"  
  
MY MOTHERS VOICE BROKE ME OUT OF MY THOUGHTS. "WHAT HAPPENED" "ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?"SHE ASKED WITH CONCERN. "I AM FINE"I TOLD HER.I STRECHED MYSELF. "DAD,WHICH HOTEL ARE WE STAYING?"MY BROTHER ASKED. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY"HE SAID WITH A SMILE. "WE ARE STAYING.."  
  
"WE ARE HERE "THE DRIVER ANNOUCED. WE TOOK OUR BAGS OUT OF THE TRUNK AND WALKED TOWARDS A LARGE BUILDING. "HERE WE ARE THE MARSHMELLOW HOTEL" THE NAME SENT CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE.I REMBERED THE STORY.NO WAY I TOLD MYSELF IT WAS JUST A STUPID MONTER STORY. THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS MONSTERS.I CALMED DOWN A BIT.WE TOOK OUR BAGS AND ENTERED THE HOTEL.THE LOBBY WAS DUSTY .I LOOKED AROUND.WHERE IS EVERYONE I ASKED MYSELF.THERE WAS A SMALL BELL ON A DUSTY DESK.MOM PRESSED IT A FEW TIMES.SUDDENLY A MAN STEPPED UP FROM THE SHADOWS.I CRIED OUT IN SURPRISE. "GOOD EVENING" HE GREETED US. "I DIN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU."HE APOLOGISED.I TRIED TO SLOW MY RACING HEART.HE OPENED UP A BIG BOOK. "NOW LETS SEE,"HE SAID. RUNNING A FINGER THROUGH THE BOOK. "AAH"HE SAID. "THE PINTOS.AM I RIGHT."MY PARENTS NODDED. "NOW I WILL NEED THE NAMES OF YOUR CHILDREN"HE TOLD US.ETON TOLD HIS NAME. "AND YOUR NAME"HE ASKED. "CHRISTINA RENE PINTO."I TOLD HIM. HIS HEAD SHOT UP FROM THE BOOK. "CHRISTINA RENE PINTO"HE REPEATED STARING AT ME IN DISBELEIF.I NODDED.A SLOW CREEPY SMILE SPREAD ON HIS FACE.HE RETURNED TO THE BOOK.THEN HE TOOK OUT A PAIR OF KEYS FROM THE DESK DRAWER AND HANDED THEM TO US.IT READ ROOM NO I88.THE SAME ROOM THE GUY STANLEY IN THE STORY WAS STAYING BEFORE HE WAS KILLED BY THE MONTER. "ARE WE THE ONLY GUESTS HERE"MOM ASKED HIM. "NO,THE OTHER GUESTS ARE OUT TOURING THE MOUNTAINS"HE TOLD US. "THEY WILL BE BACK FOR DINNER."HE TURNED TO ME. "AND I KNOW THAT THEY ARE JUST DYING TO MEET YOU."HE GAVE ME THAT CREEPY GRIN AGAIN.A LUMP FORMED IN MY THROATH.WE WALKED TO OUR ROOMS.I STARED AT THE DOOR PLATE 188.I GULPED.DAD SLID THE KEY INTO THE LOCK AND OPENED THE DOOR . WE WENT IN.I HELD MY BREATH.THE ROOM WAS NICE.IT HAD THREE ROOMS.WE COULD HAVE ROOMS OF OUR OWN.THE HALL HAD A BIG SOFA,THREE CHAIRS AND ONE T.V.IT ALSO HAD A FIREPLACE.WE UNPACKED OUR CLOTHES.THEN WE WATCHED A LITTLE T.V.SOON IT WAS TIME FOR DINNER.I DREESED UP FOR DINNER WITH A LUMP IN MY THROATH.I TRIED TO SHAKE OFF THE HEAVY FEELING OF DREAD.WHY AM I ACTING SO SCARED.WE ARE ONLY GOING TO DINNER.NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME OR IS THERE.LITTLE DID I KNOW I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT AT DINNER.MY LAST DINNER 


End file.
